Seraphim
Seraphim, or Seraphs for short, are the first order and highest species of angel, above normal angels, the Powers, and even the Archangels. Oracle is a Seraph. They've worked under the command of the God for billions of years. They are the direct superior of all younger angels. There were originally 13 of them, but their numbers started to dwindel and now there is only one. Powers and Abilities Seraphim are the strongest, highest, and most powerful of the entire angelic species. Oracle is the highest and mightiest angel in Heaven. Unlike normal angels but like archangels, Seraphim are independent when cut off from Heaven and retain all of their powers, even on Earth or even if they travel to Hell. Seraphs innately possess great power, physically and mentally, having all the standard powers and abilities of normal, low-tier angels, only at the highest level. They are highly respected and esteemed by the Angels. And, unlike other Angels, their powers operate independently of Heaven, as their powers are imbued within them and even after being cast-out from Heaven; they still possess all of their powers. This means they retain their full powers and angelic grace despite being a Fallen Angel and cut off from Heaven. Seraph abilities include: * Nigh-Omnipotence '- As the highest of angels, the Seraphim are among the most powerful supernatural beings in existence the universe. They power allows them to do almost anything they wish. * 'Telepathy - Seraphim can read the minds of humans and even other angels. * Holy White Light - Seraphim can emit and release a powerful, overwhelming holy white light that they can use against monsters and demons and can also destroy entire cities and beings. * Seraphs are able to emit holy white light that they can use against monsters and demons. * Immortality - As the highest class of angels, Seraphim, like any and all angels, by nature are immortal, do not age or get sick, can't die by any natural means of death and can live forever. They are also extremely difficult to practically impossible to kill compared to most angels. They are not subject to disease and old age and are also impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other conventional human ways of killing. * Superhuman Stamina '- Seraphs never tire or get fatigued, one called himself petty. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen. * 'Teleportation- Seraphs can teleport anywhere to one place to another instantly, but like all Angels (except Oracle), so long as there aren't sigil markings in the area. * Nigh-Supreme Superhuman Strength - Beneath God, the Seraphim are the physically strongest celestial beings in all of creation, as they are endowed with great strength that makes them near-supremely strong. They can over power all types of supernatural creatures: such as ghosts, monsters, fairies, deities, demons, and even their own kind with greater ease. Though they could still be slightly outmatched and killed by most Turok-Hans, they prove capable of standing up against them and they are also strong enough to fight a number of Turok-Hans for quite some time when other most angels are sometimes overpowered by them. Seraphs have also proved to be strong enough to lift at least 2,000 pounds, like a 1 ton anvil with ease and without effort and are able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. * Supreme Angelic Possession - The seraphim of Heaven require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, and, like all angels, they must bear their consent. In addition to standard angelic possession, which they need the vessels permission, Seraphim can possess all other angels of all lesser orders. * Superior Wings '''- As the highest-ranking angels in Heaven, Seraphim possess largest wings of all angels. * '''Supremely Advanced Angelic Smiting - Seraphim have among the most powerful angelic smiting ability than any other angel. They can smite all higher monsters, higher spirits, higher demons, deities, and even other angels as well with great ease by using this ability. This power burns out the eyes of the being it is used on and liquefies all of their organs. * Reality Warping - Being the most powerful angels, the Seraphim have among the greatest form of reality warping abilities. They are able to, in one instance, alter reality. While in Heaven, they could manipulate the land to a much higher extent, for instance changing it from night to day, with a snap of their fingers. *'Biokinesis' - Seraphs can (with a simple thought/movements) cause internal bleeding in humans and manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and implant hemorrhages. Once Seraph inflicted Riley with stage 4 stomach cancer with a gesture. *'Telepathy' - Similar to Archangels, Seraphs can easily read the minds of humans, and lower Angels, such as cupids, and are able to judge a person's feelings by thought, maybe even being empathetic. One Seraph sensed that Mia was thinking of smashing a bust over him. *'Telekinesis' - An efficient telekinetic, Seraphs are able to throw objects and others away with a raise of his hand. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Seraphs cannot just create fire, but can generate, manipulate and extinguish it effectively. *'Advanced Healing' - Seraphs can and have displayed the ability to not only heal others from any severe wounds and diseases and even monster infections with ease, unlike lower angels he could do so without touching them, but they can also cure people of infections that will turn them into monsters. They are also able to heal and regrow cut-off finger on a human. On one occasion while healing a gunshot wound, a Seraphs hand glows though he usually heals without any visible sign besides the injury healing. *'Resurrection' - Searphs can lift the deceased people from death, reviving/relieving them of former injury, even cremation, all without the aid of Heaven, as one of them brought Adam back to life, and another brought Bobby Singer back. *'Invisibility' - Seraphs can become invisible to humans. *'Regeneration' - If their vessel is in some way injured, Seraphs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. *'Advanced Chronokinesis' - Seraphs can travel through time, with greater ease than lower angels, and they are also able to send others either forward or backwards through time and bring them back without having to physically be there with them, with the same ease. They can send others through time without having to travel with them as well. However, the further back they send someone, the harder it is to retrieve them. *'Memory Manipulation' - Seraphs can remove others memories, implant false ones or return them. *'Dream Walking' - Seraphs are able to enter the dreams of humans. *'Healing' - They can heal any and every wounds, unlike lower angels he could do so without touching them, he used this to heal Dean and Sam after torturing them with both illness and injury. *'Mental Manipulation' - By placing his hand on a person's forehead, Seraphs can and are able to manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions, memories, and minds of events, being able to create, erase or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. *'Soul Reading/Channeling' - By pushing their hand into a person’s chest, a Seraph has the ability to read a person's soul to check the marker another angel had left there, see if there is a soul there and check/ determine the presence, condition, and state of a person's soul. They have also displayed the ability to channel power and siphon energy from a human soul or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance their powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate though, having been noted by Oracle as putting one's hand into a nuclear reactor and causing the person to explode should anything go wrong. This has to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. *'Enhanced Astral Projection' - A Seraphs wings are far more hazardous and terrifying to creatures such as humans, spirits, and other earthly monsters. While projecting their wings, their irises gain a deep and bright blue glow, their bodies emitted a powerful pinkish-white light and the shadows of their wings appear on their back. *'Power Removal' - Seraphs are able to remove powers from anyone, even empowered humans, but as a side-effect, that person appeared to enter a mentally-distant state which a Seraph warned could happen stating that if they removed one's powers, and they aren't sure how much of that person would be left. It is also a very painful process. Weaknesses *'Archangels' - Although the Seraphim are found on the highest echelon of the heavenly host, Archangels are strong enough to fight them. *'Turok-Han' - Being almost as old as angels in general, Turok-Hans are able to somewhat overpower them. However, Seraphs are capable of holding their own against the Old Ones and are capable of pushing them back even when fighting several at once. * Death - * God - Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels